


Little Acorn Boy

by Button_Doll



Series: Little Acorn Boy [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button_Doll/pseuds/Button_Doll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Eren will usually wander off when no one would play with him .  So when he starts to collect acorns and dumped them on the tree where it was close to the playground it becomes a routine for him . </p>
<p>But one day he was asked by the new kid in his class he could join in his collecting . </p>
<p>Bad at summaries , the poem is by me .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Acorn Boy

_Little boy came walking by , under a tree ~..._

Eren was the boys name . The small kindergartner stood in the middle of the class while other kids played with their precious friend . Oh how much Eren wanted to ask if he could join , but other will reject him because the color of his eyes  (his way he talked with an accent since he is Germany or because his classmates just plainly disliked him with no reason .) He was born with Heterochromia irudum , a rare thing to happen to humans were you have different colored eyes . On the right eye he had a color of green or blue , maybe a combination of both and a warm honey-color eye on the left .

He walked around the classroom until he just sat down watching others play , sadness dulled his eyes .   


 

When it was time to go outside , the kids will spread over to the play ground , some running over to the swings while others chased each other . Eren will just wander off , walking around the green grass , he stood under a tree still taking tiny foot steps when suddenly something fell on his head .

_When a tiny acorn hit his head ~..._

"Ow , that hurt " Eren rubbed the spot were the unknown object fell . He looked down to see a an acorn . He looked around to see that acorns were every where combined with leaves and twigs . Eren grabbed the acorn and them found another one , and another , and another . Soon Eren had a lot of acorns he carried under the tree , spilling all of them as some rolled away . The boy slowly went down on his knees and neatly grouped together , then went back to collect more . 

As days went by , Eren will usually draw in class until it was time to go out and play outside . And as everyone played with theirs precious friends , he would wander off collecting acorns as he went by . When his arms were full he would go under the tree and and grouped them with the past acorns he has collected . It became a a routine for him every day he suddenly felt lonely . " Why can't I have a fwiend ? " Little Eren wondered . He observed behind the tree on how his classmates got along with others but him . Was he really that weird ?

_Little boy cried in pain ,but collected all the way ~ ..._

 

A week came by when one day his teacher announced that a new student will be attending in the classroom . Eren took a good look on the new kid , he was same the height as him and pale , paler than him as his skin color was a type people like to call _cafe- con-leche_ . He had jet black haired styled in an undercut and really cold grey color or this ice blue eyes ( which glared daggers at people ) . Overall his clothes were neatly ironed and he looked _very_ pretty . Eren doubted he could even  be friend with this new kid . 

The day went by smoothly besides everyone in his class huddling the new kid , leaving Eren all alone . It was time to go outside so the teacher opened the door as the children ran over to the play ground . Eren and the new kid were last to come out , Eren wandering off like usual collecting all the acorns he could . Not really aware that the new kid followed him . 

"One acown , two acwon , three, acwon , fowu acwon , five ac-"

"What awe you doing ?" Eren jumped at the sudden outburst . He turned around and saw the new kid or _pretty boy_ to be exact . His eyes stared at him into his soul . 

"A-am collecting acwons . Why awe you following me ?" Eren asked , his cheeks turned pink . The pretty boy got closer to Eren as he picked up an acorn from Eren's tiny chubby hands . 

"Can I play ?" The boy asked in a monotone voice , he had the acorn in between his fingers while he looked at it . He then turned his eyes on Eren who looked shocked .

"Y-you want to pway wit me ? " Eren blinked a few times , not really believing him . 

 

_All the way , all day , he counted lots , every acorn he could find ~..._

"Why so shocked ? Don't you play with the others ?" 

"Evewy one says am weird cause of my eyes ...and also my voice....and I think they hate me " Eren pouted and started at the ground with sadness . 

_Every day , the same , until it got boring ~..._

"There not bad .... so are we going to play or not " The pretty boy asked . Eren gave a toothy smiled 

"Ok. But befowe we pway , what your name ?"

"Levi " 

"Ok Lewi ! " Eren picked out an acorn and started to run "Come on Lewi!  You have collect till you can't " Eren said . He stopped at some points and picked one up . He also started counting . Levi stood there staring at the acorn with interest. He put that acorn in his pocket and started to collect , following Eren along 

"Here we awe ! awound here is were acwon fall . But be cawe full , they sneak up on you and hit your head " Eren pointed at the spot were the time the acorn fell on him . Levi nodded in agreement . They collected as much as they when their arms were full . Eren started to walk away leaving Levi there .

"Hey were are you going ?"

"Going to the twee . Thewe is were I put them when am full " Eren looked at him , "Your not coming ?"

_When little boy meet acorn boy~..._

Levi follow Eren as he guided him to the tree . They dumped the acorns there then sat down . There class were still playing on the play ground , laughter and crying echoed around the playing area . Eren lay down on the grass while his limbs stretched out . He caught Levi staring at him with those ice blue eyes . 

"Wha?"

"Promise me you won't play with the other kids . If their new kids it fine . Our classmates are stupid heads " Levi asked . His eyes stared into Eren' eyes like he was searching his  souls once again , making the boy blush. 

"Ok " 

" Good , now when do collect acorns again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! So I hope you guys liked it ! I try to make Eren's vocabulary sound cute in a way , like he couldn't say his R's right so...
> 
> Also I wont post another part until I update one of my stories story . Am working on them ! I promise ! 
> 
> Anyways I have a good weekend you guys !!!


End file.
